


Deep Dive for You

by Equiu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Link can speak but it sounds very raspy, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s) is a douche, Shy Link, Slow Burn, iwrotethisinthemiddleofthenigh, made-up traditions, pearls, sexual content in later chapters, zelda gets with original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equiu/pseuds/Equiu
Summary: Zelda and Link are invited to a Zoran Festival where the tradition hasn't taken place in over 100 years. Link hasn't seen his Friend in a long while, and Sidon is ready to remedy they're distance apart.





	1. A letter and a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for two hours in the middle of the night. Please enjoy and leave a comment so i can know what you guys think of it.

Hyrule field had never felt so calm and the breeze oh-so gentle. The sun high above the renovating castle grounds and the village surrounding it. the people rushed too-and-fro franticly with supplies and faces stern in want of a newly rebuilt kingdom and the newly proclaimed Queen, Zelda, walking down the busy path with her guard beside her. The hero, link, a silent man with little a voice to communicate with, and only a gentle smile to share when it came to the village kids that would surround him at any chance they had. Zelda held her head high, her dress blue and decorated with golden accents with white lace as her sleeves, her crown holding the royal hyrulian crest with a sacred blue jewel at its center. The towns people bowed as she passed, and she only showed her gratitude in return by shaking the hands of those who lowered their heads. They did this every day, the queen and her knights walk around village and making arrangements here and there for the future up-bringing of the kingdom.  
After these walks, Link and Zelda would change into their adventuring outfits and explore the outskirts of Hyrule field and not a step further out. At least not until things were finalized in the kingdom. Not until things were safe once more.  
On this day, however, Zelda and Link were sat on a blanket in the grassy plain one afternoon, enjoying sandwiches Zelda had curated using Link’s recipe book. The knight had collected and concocted the most delicious morsels throughout his journey and Zelda was thoroughly impressed with his findings, especially the simple sandwich made with cheese from the strongest cow and meat from the most stubborn of hogs. The lettuce and tomato were a simple add-in for health’s sake.  
Zelda watched the sway of the grass around her, it reminded her of the oceans when her father would take her on special holidays. She reached out and stroked the plants, the leaves in turn greeting her palm with gentle scratches.  
“Its been so long since I’ve seen the ocean…” she murmurs, caressing the strands of grass in her palms. She remembers the maids, all three of them, chasing after her as she ran across the edge of the beach, her dress soaked at the hem and her hair tied up as to not touch the water.  
Link watches her, then pokes her, awakening her from her memories. “oh! I’m sorry, I suppose it about time we head back.” She gathers herself and, hopefully, her emotions, standing and looking out towards the tower. Link nods and stands beside her, looking out to where her eyes drifted away to. she was watching the waves of the grass flow and stir around them. Link recognizes that stare and taps her shoulder.  
Zelda snaps her head forward, facing link. “yes link?”  
He smiles his gentle smile he shares with children in the town, parting his lips to whisper in his slightly pitched voice, “would you like to go back to the beach?”  
Zelda is surprised, eyes staring at her knight as he folds up the blanket and awaits her answer, taking the basket in the other hand.

 

“Link, as surprised as I am to here you ask such a thing, I can’t just go off and leave my kingdom for a little vacation!” she marches to her horse and pets the beast’s snout, the horse returning the gesture by nudging her hand.  
“I understand, but why can’t we take a week or so to enjoy ourselves? We’ve spent almost three months rebuilding the kingdom, and…you look tired…” Link’s was harsh on his throat, but probably harsher on Zelda. Link was right. Since calamity Ganon had been conquered by our silent hero, Zelda had spent a mass amount of time on rebuilding her castle and its people presiding within it. with little to no time working on her research of the world around her and the wonders it holds. Ever since she was freed from the hands of the monstrous boar, all she has ever wanted was to visit the beaches her father would take her to.  
Zelda looks to link as he climbs into his saddle and waits for his princess to lead the way back to the castle. Zelda finds herself in her own turmoil, her knight hasn’t spoken about such a thing in the amount of time they were gone, and maybe somehow it would probably be better to just go along with it rather than allow herself to be wrung out from little to know adventuring.  
“link, if I agree to go on this trip, you don’t mind coming with me?”  
Link shakes his head and his voice cracks as he speaks, “Of course I’ll go. Anything to get out of the castle.”  
They ride back to the castle in silence, Zelda excited to explain the good news to her new Lady-in-Waiting and make arrangements for such a trip. As for Link, something, or rather, someone else, was swimming around in the back of his head. It had been so long since his grand adventure, and one person who helped him along that journey, in claiming one of the Devine beasts, Nah Rutah, was very much in his head grinning his perfect grin and displaying his gratitude in a way that would make the poor knight sigh at the very thought of it. 

The two arrived at the royal stables, two castle knights greeting them and taking the reins of their horses and guiding the horses inside. Zelda took one of the Knights to the side and informed him on the plans, he nodded and ran inside to retrieve one of Zelda’s Advisors to summon her to the council room. Link made his rounds around the castle greeting all who past with a gentle wave. When he arrived at the grand corridor and the front of the castle, a maid dressed in all yellow with a white apron came before him.  
“Master Link, there is a letter for you.” She handed him a blue envelope with intricate drawings on the back and a wax seal with the Zoran emblem on the front. he made sure to keep his composure and nodded to the maiden, who dipped her head and was on her way. When he was sure no one was within the corridor, he tore open the letter and read it silently, the deep, kind voice reading it for him:

“Link  
, my Special Friend, it has been so long since then, I have not seen you since you fought off Vah Rutah. How are you? I do hope you are well, likewise with the Queen.  
I must say, it has been very lonely here in the domain. The Zora here are safe from all kinds of obstacles and I must thank you kindly for that. Well, I want to thank you a thousand times fold! But we haven’t seen each other in so long…  
Well, I just wrote to inform you that my subjects and I will be going on our first outing since the calamity! To the beaches of course, to collect some gems for a festival we are holding here in the Domain. We will be leaving in a week hence, so I wanted to write to you soon before we go.  
Maybe…we can see each other. I was hoping to also invite you and Queen Zelda to our festival.  
Your friend, Prince Sidon.

The doors to the grand counsel room open and two women filed out, one was Queen Zelda, with a wide grin across her flushed face, and her advisor, Toriana, a tall woman with tanned skin and a pointed nose. She wore an all-white dress with gold decorating her wrists and neck, a golden band keeping her large hair away from her face. She looked pointedly to the knight whom was sat across the hall with his letter in hand and eyes wide, as if he had been caught in some indecent act. Zelda smiles and crosses the room to her knight, “we leave in a week! I cannot wait!”  
Link’s face flush a brighter red than it was before as he clenches his letter tight behind him. Zelda tilts her head to the side, “what’s wrong? Are you not excited?”  
Toriana steps between them and smiles and at the knight, whose eyes move quickly to the ground to avoid her knowing gaze. “I am sure that master Link is very much excited for this trip, your majesty, for you see…” Zelda removes her stare from Link to look up at Toriana, “…the Zoran are finally taking a trip back to the beaches for a very special tradition. Collecting pearls from the ocean floors.”  
Link’s eyes move quickly to Toriana, who has a sly smile across her face. Zelda jumps up and down excitedly, “oh! What a wonderful opportunity! To see the Zoras and to partake in a tradition that hasn’t been done in over 100 years! Oh, Link, Ill finally get to see Prince Sidon and The King again… Link? Are you alright?” Zelda looks down to find Link hiding his blushing red face. What gives him away however, is his pink-tinted pointy ears. Toriana lets out a guffaw and walks off, Zelda watching after her, “What’s with her?”  
Zelda was confused to say the least. Her Royal Knight was hiding – or at least trying to – himself from pondering eyes, and Toriana seemed to know why. The Queen next to her knight and gave him circle rubs to console him. And if that wasn’t going to get him to talk, she would have to demand the information from Toriana. Her eyes searched Link’s curled-up state until she found what looked like a blue envelope laying beside him. She picked it up and found that a seal was of the Zoran Kingdom. She looked around for the letter only to find Link’s form missing from it’s spot on the ground.  
Zelda looked around only to find herself alone in the hallway. Link had run off.  
Zelda smiled and held the envelop behind her back as she walked down the corridors to Toriana’s Chambers


	2. Meeting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, Another chapter poster really late into the night. Im sorry. i was excited to write this and post this. after i do i will go through and check it.

Three days had passed in the Kingdom of Hyrule, and Link was restless. That day when Toriana and Zelda – but mostly Toriana – had teased him about the letter he received from Prince Sidon, was also the day he immediately wrote a letter back to the Domain – to the prince to explain everything. It took him a while to write such a letter, mostly because he was trying his best not to reveal too much of his feelings to the Prince.

Prince Sidon of the Zora Domain, I am very sorry I have not been to visit you, things just got so hectic since the Calamity and the rebuilding of Hyrule Castle. I have missed you as well, I’ve thought of you so much while we were outside the castle walls in the fields. I just informed Queen Zelda of your invitation and she informed me that she would love to attend the Festivities. And, we will be traveling soon as well. To Lurelin Village to see the beaches. Hopefully that are as infested with monsters as they previous the calamity. Maybe we could see each other there… Your Friend, Link.

He sent out the letter later that night and awaited the next three days for another. That third day, which happened to be today, Zelda was making her way to Link’s quarters of the castle with a surprise for him. Since she found out about the Festival, she and Toriana did as much research into it as they could but couldn’t find much except for that the male Zora would travel in a group to the oceans to search for clams holding white pearls. These pearls were then counted and strewn into jewelry for their destined one. It was a fairly new tradition since Mipha, the princess and controller of the Divine Beast in the Zora Doman lost her life. The prince was to choose a wife to marry soon. Zelda sighed at the romance of it all, and she would get to see it all for herself and see the Prince, which she hasn’t seen since he was a small zora.

Zelda arrived at Link’s door and knocked. She heard footsteps and a loud clang before he burst through the door, looking slightly disheveled with his untied hair falling around his face and his tunic revealing a lot of his left shoulder. His face relaxed when he saw that it was just Zelda with a strange package in her hand.

He pointed to it and lifts an eyebrow, “what that?”

Zelda squints at the Knight and frowns, “Not even a good morning? What with you?” she pushes pass him and enter his room, which she notices has clothes scattered across the floor. “Okay, what IS with you?” she turns to the boy standing by the door. Link points to his bag on the bed, “I thought I would pack, get ready for the trip…” Along with other things…

Zelda raises her eyebrows, “okay…why though? We have three days before we have to leave.” She goes to sit on the bed beside the bag and sets the white cloth across her lap. Link nods at that and grabs his garments lying across the floor, tossing them into the bag. “Unless... you are leaving by yourself early…are you?” she asks, taking the garment and folding it for him.

Link shakes his head and tries to hide his blushing face. He didn’t want to lie about leaving early to see Prince Sidon before she would, but instead decided that lying was probably for the best if it would get him out of here as soon as possible. “I haven’t been out in a while, so I thought I’d scout ahead and check for monsters. Make sure everything is calm for the trip.” He let out a rough cough after he explained himself. Speaking would forever be a burden on his lungs, which were burning from speaking so little that morning.

Zelda watched him and rose an eyebrow, but also clapped her hands after a short silence, “That’s perfect, I was actually going to ask you if you could travel out to see if any the lands were still infested.” Link was relieved, but also happy it worked.

He’d be able to see Sidon before her. He didn’t understand why she wanted to see him before anyone else did, but then remembered the little fan club the Prince has in the Domain. A lot of Zora women, and ladies of differing races, were attracted to the prince and his kindness, his acceptance, and his beauty. Link just hoped Zelda wouldn’t suddenly fall for him as soon as she saw him.

“I almost forgot! Before you leave, could you try something on for me?” Zelda stands and hands him the white garments that were sitting in her. He places them on his desk and unfolds the tunic. The white, long-sleeved top is decorated finely with gold trim in the shape of the Hyrule emblem on the front. There a pair of grey pants sitting underneath the shirt with a golden sash next to it that goes across the tunic. Zelda smiles. “ill let you change. We needed to check to see if we need to make any alterations before we leave.” She leaves the room to let him change.

He strips and changes into the new clothes, the tunic and pants fitting perfectly on his body. What was weird for him was that the shirt seemed to show off his waist more than his other clothes did. He stood before the mirror he had in has room and turned, the pants did just as he though the would do, show off the feminine ness of his body. His face flushed as he remembered showing himself in the full Zora armor Mipha had constructed for him. Prince Sidon had complimented his tiny waist when they were in the lake before the divine beast.

Zelda enters the room and finds Link already out of his clothes and changing back into his blue tunic and beige trousers.“Whats wrong? Did they not fit well? They should ha-“ Link grabs his things and tosses his bag over his shoulder, “They’re fine. They just, show off a lot…” he quickly left the room before Zelda could question him further, making his way down to the stables where a guard already had his horse ready for travel. He informed the knight that he would send word from nearby stable whenever he had the chance. He climbed onto the saddle and took the took the reins in his hands. He tapped Epona three times and was off in an instant, down the path through Central Hyrule. The enemies were at bay for now, the guardians now ignoring him as he rode through the plains and towards the south. Link pulled on the reins to slow Epona to a trot as they rode through the Gatepost Town ruins to the west, around a rocky mound and two high flying flags of the ruins entrance. He was surprised no monsters attacked him at this point. Before he could proceed, further past Scouts Hill, a voice called out to him from behind. He stops Epona and turns to see a messenger holding a familiar blue envelope in his hands. He hops off his horse and treats her with an apple for complying with him for so long. “Master Link, a letter from the Zora Domain.” The messenger bowed and turn on his heel to run off to deliver his next letter. Link sucked in a breath and took the reins of Epona and guided her to a cave off the road right before the Bridge of Hylia. He sat and tore open the letter and read it with Prince Sidon’s voice filling his head.

Link, my kind friend, Me and my men are heading out to Lurelin Village as well! We hear that it’s the best place to get the best pearls! We decided to leave early so we can make time to create the jewelry. We will be staying for a couple days before we head home, so hopefully I can see the whole of that region. I am also hoping i can see you soon. If you will be there tomorrow, than I am sure that will see each other very soon. I want to share something with you. Your Loyal Friend, Prince Sidon.

Link looks up from the letter and realizes that he is only a day away from Lurelin Village. He took a hold of Epona’s reins and hopped onto her saddle, tapping her sides and galloping away onto to the Bridge. He rode past the abandoned wagon and to the other side and through the lush Faron Woods. Bypassing a camping ground on the right, he rode through more forest and into Sarjon, palm trees decorating the lush area and grass flying passed as Link carefully maneuvered himself through the forest. He soon passed the familiar riverside stable and across the rickety Floria Bridge and into Atun Valley, tapping Epona hard to quicken her speed through the thunderstorm-laden lands. Between the mountain side was a small hill that lead down to the village where the ocean slowly came into view. The village below was hectic with activity as the leader of the Village was greeting a group of Zora.

He slowed as he came to the entrance. He looked about the village as he entered, looking for the tall, red, shark. On the left side of the village, just the zora he was looking for was looking out to the ocean. He left Epona by the inn and walked out to the beach.

=

The Zora men had just arrived in Lurelin Village and Sidon had never felt so done with swimming his entire life. They had swum across an entire coast of Hyrule just to get here, to arrive to the villagers happily greeting them. After making introductions and playing with the village children, the other zora went about readying the camp for their hunt.

They would start collecting clam tomorrow afternoon and making the necklaces the next day. After they were done setting up, Prince Sidon went out to the other side of the village to rest himself against the soft sand. He looked up at the clouds to see the expanse of blue. He than sat up to look out towards the glittering oceans. They reminded him of the glittering eyes of his precious hero of Hyrule...

“Hello…Sidon…?”

Prince Sidon turned to the sound of that soft, hoarse voice coming up behind him, to see his precious friend walking shyly towards him, wearing his signature blue hero tunic and pants. But Sidon noticed that he had grass in his hair, and that his hair wasn’t even tied up in its usually small pony tail. Sidon stood and walks to him, arms scooping Link up in his arms and nuzzling him. Link wraps his arms around Sidon’s neck, caressing Sidon’s tail in the process.

“Link…its so good to see you.”

“Its good to you too…Prince Sidon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated. but also, two chapters in one week? yeah, this might be the schedule. i might not stick with it but hey I need something to do.
> 
> Thanks again and see ya'll next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for reading once again. Love to get some feedback. This first chapter "seems" pretty good so i want to see how you all feel about it.


End file.
